Zumakh'i
Zumakhinian '''(Zumakhinian: '''Zumakh'i) is a language spoken on the remote island of Zumakh, and is not based on any language familiy. Classification and Dialects Zumakh'i is a remote language, and is not based on any language (family). Only one dialect is spoken, Northern Zumakh'i. In this dialect, people may use /ɣ/ instead of /g/. Writing System The writing system of Zumakh'i is the exact same as the English alfabet, although about 200 years a different alphabet was used. If you want to show respect, use this alphabet (foreigners who know it are considered more respectfull). When using this alphabet, remember to put the Greek letter "omega" after every verb! In the current alphabet, the greek letter "omega" has been banned and instead you should use the cyrillic "soft sign" (which is not pronounced and is only added to understand sentences faster.) Grammar Nouns In Zumakh'i, nouns are sorted in three genders: Feminine, masculine and neuter. Feminine nouns are declined with the First Declension, masculine nouns with the Second Declension and neuter nouns with the Third Declension. First Declension The first declension is used for feminine nouns, starting with the determiner "da" (definite singular), "oda" (definite plural), "eda" (indefinite singular) or "o'eda" (indefinite plural). Second Declension The second declension is used for masculine nouns, starting with the determiner "de" (definite singular), "ode" (definite plural), "ede" (indefinite singular) or "o'ede" (indefinite plural). Third Declension The third declension is used for neuter nouns, starting with the determiner "do" (definite singular), "odo" (definite plural), "edo" (indefinite singular) or "o'edo" (indefinite plural). Determiners Zumakh'i uses 12 determiners: 4 feminine, 4 masculine and 4 neuter. Examples: Give me the '''pencil -> '''de, Give me the '''pencils -> '''ode Give me a '''pencil -> '''ede, Give me (...) '''pencils -> '''o'ede Verbs Verbs have four ways of conjugating: feminine, masculine, neuter and irregular. Feminine verbs always end with -a (before the soft sign) and are conjugated like this: Masculine verbs always end with -e (before the soft sign) and are conjugated like this: The neuter conjugations are very easy, just put f or 'f after every stem (<- depends on pronunciation). The irregular verbs are the hardest and those should just be memorized. I'm sorry, there is no trick for this! Pronouns Personal This is a list of the personal pronouns in Zumakh'i: Possesional This is a list of the possesional pronouns in Zumakh'i Adjectives Adjectives are very easy and work like this: The word for "beauty" (noun) is myde, when making the adjective "beautiful" you just add -fe! So: myde '''-> '''mydefe! Note that adjectives are placed AFTER the nouns! For example:' '''The' beautiful school '-> De skele '''mydefe' Syntax The standard word order is SVO, but when asking a question you use SOV and you '''NEVER '''conjugate the verb! The independent verb in the sentence is always placed at the end, but auxiliary verbs are placed in SVO order. Lexicon To be added soon Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Article 1 *All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. *Yelle mzen suentЪ vrye et gel'yk yf wradzeknyet et regt boréntЪ. Aftoi suentЪ weyt vrytsno et gohwjet gjéftЪ et xjoloiЪ treym yf eda gwesd ca brjeskop ednelЪ. *All humans are free and equal in dignity and rights born. They are with reason and conscience gifted and should towards each other in a spirit of brotherhood act.